psychonautsfandomcom-20200223-history
Milkman Conspiracy
is a mental level set in paranoid security guard Boyd Cooper's mind. It is a twisted version of a normal suburbian neighborhood, with mysterious faceless government agents called G-men around every corner, constant whispering and eyes or cameras just about everywhere. There are also the Rainbow Squirts, suspicious girls that resemble Girl Scouts. Points of Interest *Boyd's House *Post Office *Book Depository *Den Mother's House Enemies *G-Men *Censors *Nightmares (Boss) *Den Mother (Boss) Gameplay In the later part of the game, Razputin reaches Thorney Towers but Boyd, who was still trying to uncover the conspiracy, would not let him in, saying only the Milkman had the key. Inside his mind, Raz has to disguise himself and get past the G-men, who are rather conspicuously trying to look for the Milkman, while the Rainbow Squirts are hiding his location from them. The R.S. are led by The Den Mother, who is the chief in hiding the Milkman from the outside world. After defeating her, Raz wakes the Milkman, and is ejected from Boyd's mind. Boyd then switches his persona to that of the Milkman, and unlocks the gates. After this he is seen holding a Molotov cocktail, restraining himself from throwing it and burning down Thorney Towers. Clairvoyance, the ability to see through the eyes of other living things, is an essential ability to have in The Milkman Conspiracy. Collectables Figments Within the nice normal neighborhood * 9 inside Boyd's house * 16 outside Boyd's house and second house * 2 inside house #2 * 4 outside house #3 * 2 inside house #3 * 7 outside house #4 * 1 inside house #4 * 4 at Road crew section * 8 outside house #5 * 2 inside house #5 * 3 between telephone poll and house #6 with gardeners * 8 outside house #7 * 1 inside house #7 * 5 outside house #8 * 1 inside house #8 * 8 outside house #9 * 6 outside house #10, located just before the graveyard * 1 inside house #10 * 5 surrounding graveyard * 2 on street outside house #11, not including those behind waterer's restricted area * 3 on approach to hedge maze * 3 inside hedge maze * 1 behind hedge maze * 5 outside house #12 * 5 outside house #13 * 1 inside house #13 * 6 outside house #14 * 1 inside house #14 * 7 outside house #15 * 1 inside house #15 * 6 outside post office * 3 inside graveyard * 2 in post office * 3 outside house with gardeners, but within their barrier * 1 inside garderer's house * 4 in hedge trimmer's barriers at house #6 * 10 inside house #6 * 4 to island accessible using the phone lines Trivia * Boyd does not have censors in most parts of his mind, which might be part of his insanity, or it could mean that his mind is hardly able to suppress any unwanted thoughts. The G-men, though twisted by Boyd's psychosis, are later revealed to be allied with the Censors, who are trying to remove the Milkman. * When the player reaches this mental world, it is mandatory to be at rank 20. * When the player enters Boyd's mind without Telekinesis, a sign pops up warning the player that they cannot get far in the level without that power. ** Additionally, if the player does not have a mental cobweb duster, a sign will pop up warning the player that Boyd has some pretty bad mental cobwebs which can block important areas. 609070-02_super.jpg|Concept Art. 835473-mmc_concept002.jpg 835473-mmc concept002.jpg 835475-mmc concept004.jpg Tumblr mihdz563D41rhhn7to2 1280.jpg Category:Mental Worlds Category:Locations